Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt
by WaterLily888
Summary: "Married." Repeated Andy victoriously, while Camille and Moose looked anywhere but each other. "Or as you two like to call it: Best Friend Telepathy." Or the story about the four times where Moose and Camille denied being more than friends (because they're strictly platonic friends obviously) and the one time they didn't.


A/N: Hi lovely readers! I just wanted to start this off by saying a huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave me lovely comments on my previous two stories. The feedback has been lovely and its always welcomed. It inspires me to continue writing!

This story is written in the time frame when they're transitioning from High School to College, so I hope that, that gives you a clearer picture of the time in their relationship.

As always I do not own anything (obviously).

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Denial Is Not Just A River In Egypt**

 **5\. Tickling**

"Cam, give it back!" Yelled a distressed looking Moose while chasing his best friend down the stairs. Said best friend was laughing so hard that tears where streaming down her face, while holding a framed picture in her hands.

"I can't believe there's documented proof of your first time using the potty all by yourself." Camille said in between giggles as she stared at the picture in her hands. Mrs. Alexander looked at both teenagers from her place at the kitchen counter; she smiled fondly as she watched her son chase Camille around the living room.

"That bowl cut, though!" She says while laughing harder at the picture. "Your head looks _huge_." She's choking out while taking out her phone in an attempt to take a picture of the photo in her hands. This was _excellent_ blackmail material.

"That's it, I'm bringing out the big guns." Yelled out Moose, easily catching up to Camille and picking her up, tossing her over his shoulder. In an instant he was tickling her with one hand while he supported her weight with the other. Camille's mayor weakness was that she was extremely ticklish, and Moose knew this all too well.

"Who's laughing now Cam?" He said mischievously while Camille doubled in laughter.

"Bobby, watch out for the-" Mrs. Alexander tried to warn them before it was too late but Camille banged her head against one of the lamps.

"Oh my God, Cam!" Yelled out Moose, looking more panicked than Camille herself, as he swiftly pulled her down from his shoulder and turned her around to see the damage.

She's holding her forehead with one hand, but she's still smiling, which is always a good sign. Still, Moose can't shake off the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach as he pulls her into his arms and cradles the back of her head with one of his hands while his other hand wraps protectively around her waist.

"I'm sorry Cam." He mumbles against her hair while she buries her face closer to his neck. He's about to pull away and kiss her forehead better, but stops dead on his tracks when he sees the _look_ that his mom is giving him.

It's a mixture of knowingness and smugness combined to make the _ultimate_ mom look; needless to say it takes him back to all the times she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar as a child.

Suddenly all the snide comments that seemingly _all_ of Baltimore has been making about them run through his mind and he feels awkward in his own skin… which is pretty new, considering Moose is _never_ awkward. He pulls away uneasily from the hug while his mom smiles even wider and attempts to hide it behind her cup of tea.

"You're _so_ dumb." Camille comments fondly but it's ok, because there's no real heat behind her words. In an instant she's back to taking pictures of his embarrassing baby picture, like the little _sneak_ she is.

He looks at his mom again and she smiles at him for a second time, this time much softer than before, like she knows something that he doesn't. He forces his mind to not think about it, something that he's been doing more often than he would like to admit when his thoughts wander to his relationship with Camille.

 **4\. Sharing Habits**

"How's your coffee Cam?" Asks Moose as he breaks his scone in half and puts one half on her napkin. Wordlessly she gives him a thumbs up and nods her head as she takes another sip from her cup before she breaks her chocolate chip cookie in half and hands him the other half. They both share a quick smile before going back to their drinks.

"Mines _fantastic_ , thanks for asking." Replies Tyler, from across the table, voice dripping with sarcasm while he eyes them both apprehensively.

"So how's school going? I can tell both of you have been doing a lot of _dancing_ together." Tyler continues eying them both while smiling deviously.

The way he says the word _dancing_ makes Moose feel guilty. Guilty for what, he has no idea, but it does. Camille seems to be completely unaffected by her brothers tone of voice.

"Cam, is that you?" A female voice yells from across the café and they all look up to see a short girl waving enthusiastically at Camille.

"Mara!" Camille smiles when she sees her old friend from dance camp. She gets up to talk to her, leaving the two boys behind her alone.

"So…" Tyler starts.

"So…" Moose replies, suddenly finding his drink exceptionally interesting.

"How long have you and my little sister been-" Tyler stops mid sentence to make some sort of hand movement that Moose doesn't want to begin to decipher _what_ it could mean.

When Moose stares blankly, Tyler stares back while doing the hand movement again.

"Come on man, you're a dancer, you should be able to figure out what _this_ -" He does the movement for a third time. "Means."

Moose has a pretty good idea what _this_ means, regardless, he doesn't even know where to go on from here.

"Don't make me say it."

"We're not doing anything that friends don't do." He replies, willing himself to stop the blush that's creeping up his cheeks. "We're _just_ friends."

Tyler gives him a pointed look. "Sure, you are."

"We _are_." His voice cracks embarrassingly at the end of his sentence and _nope_ ; the blush is not going down anytime soon. Tyler's laughter booms loudly across the café.

"You're lucky that I actually like you kid." Tyler replies while ruffling Moose's curls.

"So you're saying that there's _really_ nothing going on between you two?" Tyler's continues while leaning back casually on the booth as if he hadn't just given Moose a stroke.

"Nope." Replies Moose while popping the "p".

"You're both sharing food." He eyes the cookie and scone.

"It's a good system to be able to try different items from the menu." Moose replies indignantly. In his defense, it _is_ a good system, he came up with it.

"She's wearing your hoodie." Tyler points his head to Camille's direction across the room.

"She was cold when we where getting here. I'm a gentleman."

Across the room they both hear Camille giggle loudly at something that Mara's saying. She _does_ look good wearing _his_ hoodie, and seeing her in his clothes does _something_ to him but Moose doesn't want to begin exploring that thought.

Tyler catches him staring and he want's to _die_ on the spot.

"You've got it worse than I thought." Tyler says while giving him a sincere smile. Moose goes back to staring at his coffee.

 **3\. Finishing Each Others Sentences**

"What about seafood?" Asks Andy while scrolling through her phone.

"No" Answered both of them at the same time.

"Why not?"

"Moose is allergic to most shellfish and being around seafood makes him queasy." Easily replies Camille, also scrolling through her phone looking for a good place to have dinner.

"Ok." Answers Andy while looking at both of them. "What about that new Korean BBQ place down the street?"

"Nope."

"We can't go back!"

"Why not?" Asks Andy, secretly indulging in the non-verbal conversation that Moose and Camille are having at the moment. It's a mixture of Camille looking at Moose in a warning way and Moose replying with a cheeky smile.

"It's a long story…" Camille starts feeling her cheeks begin to blush. Moose just snickers at the memory.

"Cam tripped into one of the waiters working there causing him to drop the food he was carrying all over the floor. Now she feels too embarrassed and vowed to never go back." Moose answered laughing harder when Camille elbows his side.

"Moose!" She shirked embarrassed. "You promised you wouldn't tell." She says as she jabs her fingers to his ribs.

"What? It's a funny story." He's laughing at the memory while catching her hand in his to prevent any further attacks. "Its _just_ Andy."

"That's it, I'm telling the fart story." Camille threatens while grinning evilly at him.

"You can't!"

"Oh but I will!"

"Oh boy, I forgot how absolutely _married_ you two are." Came Andy's dry reply. The comment was successful to gain both of their attention.

"Pardon?" Camille was the first to recover while Moose dropped her hand quickly.

"Oh you know, the whole finishing each others sentences, all the inside jokes, the hand holding." Andy smirked at their astonished expressions before continuing. "You two can make anyone feel like they're third wheeling _hard_."

"We don't!" Both of them answered at the same time making Andy laugh harder.

"Married." Repeated Andy victoriously, while Camille and Moose looked anywhere but each other.

"Or as you two like to call it: Best _Friend_ Telepathy." This last comment stung _hard_.

"Anyway, how about pizza?" Asked Andy, swiftly changing the topic because, come on, she not _that_ mean.

 **2\. Casualness**

It's a quiet Wednesday morning at The Vault when Moose comes storming in the kitchen because, as usual, he's running late for early morning classes.

He's simultaneously checking his book bag to make sure he's not missing anything, combing a hand through his messy curls to attempt to not look so bed ridden and hopping around trying to get one shoe on.

"Morning." Comes Camille's amused voice from across the kitchen. She's sitting next to Luke in her pajamas, as both of them share a knowing look.

"Morning guys." Answers Moose, making a grab for a banana "Look, I would love to sit and chat with both of you, but I'm late for-"

"Circuits and Instrumentation" Reply both Camille and Luke simultaneously.

"Right…" Moose looks from both Luke to Camille. "How do you-"

"Because Camille is a wonderful person who knows you too well." Luke smirked at him while grabbing his car keys and getting up from the table. "I'm driving you to school."

"I also packed some breakfast for you and a extra snack for before you have your lab. You're always complaining that you get hungry during lab sessions." Camille smiled at him before handing him a paper bag.

"Chameleon, I love you." Yelled Moose while grabbing her by the waist and spinning her in a hug. She giggled while holding on to him. Luke stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What would I do without you?" He asked placing her down on the floor while his hands remained on her waist.

"You'd probably be some hobo." She gave him his favorite Camille smile; 'the eye-crinkle-smile'. Moose smiled back at her, taking a moment to appreciate how cute she looked in her pajamas being all sleepy.

"Alright love birds, break it up. You're going to be late." Luke said looking at both of them. They both opened their mouths to protest but Luke held a hand up in order to end the potential quarrel and headed towards his car.

Moose gave Camille one last quick hug before mumbling a quick thank you and heading towards Luke's car.

Once in the privacy of the car Luke started: "So, you and Camille huh."

"Whaaaaaat? Nah man, we have a _completely_ platonic relationship." Moose answered with a mouthful full of sandwich. Luke merely snorted in reply.

"You don't casually tell your other friends that you love them." Luke points out.

"Look man, she's my best friend and I-" Moose started, but was cut off.

"Well she shouldn't be. Something as special as what you two have isn't common. She shouldn't be 'just your friend', because one day, she'll get tired of waiting and want more and someone else will take her up on it. Some opportunities come once around. Make sure you catch them before they're gone" Luke finished.

Moose suddenly wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

 **1\. Bed Sharing**

"Cam you have to _promise_ you won't tell anyone." They're both siting cross-legged on Moose's bed catching their breath from laughing so hard.

"Pinky swear." Camille smiles while holding up her pinky finger up to him. He wraps his finger around hers and he knows they're good to go. Pinky swears are a sacred oath in their friendship, one that they don't mess with, ever.

"Let's go to bed." She says yawning while settling herself on the end of the bed.

He looks at her bare legs and has to force himself to look away. She's currently wearing just one of his longer T-shirts, one that leaves her legs bare for him to see.

Has he ever mentioned how _appealing_ it is to see her wearing his clothes, let alone _this_? He swallows thickly, prompting himself to not think about how good she makes his clothes look. She moves around his bed, fixing his bed sheets and the damn shirt rides up a little bit higher.

This is a whole new level of _hell,_ one that he doesn't think he deserves.

"I can't believe the roach flew into your face." She giggles at the very reason why they were in this situation to begin with. They where both studying in Camille's dorm when a huge cockroach flew from the window landing on Moose's face, they where both so terrified that they made a run for Moose's dorm.

"Cam, that was the most terrifying moment of my life." Moose says while settling himself on the opposite end of the bed, so that her feet where by his face. Getting under the covers he prompted himself not to think about the fact that they where sharing a bed.

This was not the first time they slept together, mind you. There was that one time where they got accidentally locked up in one of the cabins two years ago when they where in dance camp and had to wait until the next day for someone to unlock them. There was that time a few weeks ago when they where at The Vault and it got too late to walk back to campus so they decided to just crash there and all the countless of times back in high school where they had dozed off together after dance practice.

But this was the first time they where _alone_ and sharing a bed.

"Moose, if you steal the covers in the middle of the night, I will kung fu kick you out of the bed." Camille threatened while taking half of the blankets to snuggle in them. Lord knows that this boy could not stay still, not even when he was sleeping, and was notorious for stealing blankets during the night.

Just as her eyes where getting heavier, she felt Moose roll over the bed stealing her half of the covers in one swift movement.

"Moose!" Camille sprung up from her end of the bed, only to see Moose wrapped up in all of the covers with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster. The only thing visible was his face and some loose curls that where poking out.

"You look like a human burrito, you absolute _nerd_." Camille giggled as Moose made some sort of silly worm-like movement. She lived for moments like these, where it was just the two of them being silly together.

"Give me the blankets."

"Nope"

"Give me, or I'm bringing Mr. Roach to this room" Camille laughed as Moose's eyes grew wide. In one quick movement he pulled her towards his side of the bed and started to tickle her sides.

"Don't talk about that Cam, I have a reputation to keep, you know." He said before stopping his assault on her sides to give her a chance to breath.

"Yea, a lame reputation."

"I never claimed it was good, now did I?"

"It's still so funny to me that you're so scared of bugs." Camille said, looking at his eyes while smiling softly.

"Well, you're the only one that knows that." He replied while lowering his voice, trying not to get lost in the way her smile makes her eyes crinkle slightly and how soft her hair looks.

She was smiling his favorite Camille smile and _God_ , when did he miss the moment when he started categorizing her smiles? Probably around the same time he lost the battle against his own feelings.

"Come to think about it, you're the only one that knows things about me that no one else does." Moose continued, moving some strands of hair that had fallen on her eyes and stroking her delicate cheekbones with the back of his hand.

"You know me _the best_ out of everyone else too Moose." Camille replied quietly while moving closer to him and burring her face in his chest.

And in that instant he felt _it;_ he felt the change in the atmosphere. Felt the pull in his heart the same way he felt her hands delicately run down his back. It was in that moment that he realized that both of them _knew_ that they had always been standing on a blurry line that was neither friendship nor romance.

So without a second thought he took a deep breath for courage before replying:

"You don't know everything about me though." He murmured while she pulled her head from its place on his chest to look at him with a brow furrowed in confusion.

He pauses and wills himself not to stop because he can't loose his nerve _now_. He's too deep in the moment to stop now.

"I want more and it scares me." Is the best thing that he can come up with because she's looking at him and her eyes are piercing his soul and it makes him feel naked and vulnerable.

"Why does it scare you?" She asks shakily and he can tell that she's just as terrified of this conversation as he is.

"Because I've never had anything like this" He says while pointing to the both of them, "And our friendship is the most important thing to me." He says, while she smiles at him.

"I'm scared too." She confesses while giving him a look that's telling him everything that she can't say out loud and he feels relief flooding through his entire body because even when they're not making any sense they still understand each other.

"You're my best friend Camille." And out of all the times she's heard him say this sentence, _this_ is the time that it resonates the most, because out of all the people that are in the world she's _his favorite._

"So are you." She smiles at him in understanding and when she looks at him she knows that they don't need any more words to communicate what they're feeling.

She's not sure who kisses who first, but in a second she can feel his lips on hers and his fingertips shakily running down her back leaving traces of heat everywhere he touches and her hands are getting lost on his hair and _good God_ this is better than anything she's ever felt before.

His scent is surrounding her nostrils and his hands won't stop shaking, but that's ok, because she knows that her hands are sweaty and she feels like her stomach is doing flips but he's pulling her closer to his body and she's nibbling on his lower lip and _goodness_ the sounds that he's making are new and exciting and he's everything she's ever wanted.

Reluctantly they pull away and they're breathing hard and Camille starts cracking up because they had the most important conversation they could have while Moose is still wrapped up like a burrito and this whole scenario is just _so_ undeniably them.

"I hope that those are happy giggles and not a response to what just took place." Moose says while she just giggles harder.

"Moose we just had this conversation while you're still wrapped up like a damn burrito." And he's laughing too because they're both geeks and all his fears are melting because he knows that they won't ever loose each other.

* * *

That's it from me! If you enjoyed this, please let me know by **leaving a comment.** I love hearing from you guys and your comments inspire me to keep writing.

Bye Felicia


End file.
